1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of automatic shuffling machines and, more particularly to a multiple mode card shuffling device.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Casinos, cardrooms and other gaming establishments employ many card dealers. The dealers shuffle cards, deal the cards, take bets and otherwise play the card game. Substantial amounts of the dealers"" time is spent in just shuffling the decks of cards in preparation for the ensuing card hands. During the time the dealer is shuffling, the game table is inactive, and bets are not being placed. From the standpoint of the casino, it is desirable to minimize the time spent in preparing the card decks for additional play.
A number of prior art card deck shuffling machines have been invented. Most of the prior automatic shufflers have suffered from various problems. Many are relatively slow and do not help the basic problem encountered by the gaming establishment. Others are relatively complex and thus expensive to build and maintain.
Furthermore, with respect to prior art shufflers, the control panel that the dealer must operate to start, stop, etc., the shuffler is located directly on the shuffler. Because of the orientation of many tables in casinos, cardrooms, etc., it is inefficient and burdensome for the dealer to have to turn and press the buttons and commands associated therewith on many prior art shufflers.
In the card shuffling arts, two types of shufflers have been introduced. One is a batch mode shuffler; the other is a continuous mode shuffler.
The batch mode shuffler is a device that shuffles a deck or multiple decks of playing cards into a random order. The deck or decks are at one time loaded into the shuffler, usually into an input bin. The cards are shuffled or re-ordered and presented to the output bin. The decks are removed all at once by a person (dealer) who divides the stack of cards, records (cuts) them, and places a marked cut card in the deck in a random position. The dealer then places the cards into a dealing shoe for individual dealing to players in a card game.
At the conclusion of each game, the hands of the cards that have been played by the players are collected and discarded face down by the dealer into a discarded shoe. The decks are then placed into the input bin of the shuffling mechanism to be re-shuffled to begin a new game. This process may include 2 sets of decks of different color card backs. One set would be shuffling while the other is being played. This reduces the time the game is stopped for shuffling, allowing the dealer to play more hands with the players.
The continuous shuffler is a device that shuffles or re-orders a deck or multiple decks of playing cards into a random order. In the use of this mechanism, the cards are constantly being shuffled by the device. At the end of each game, the cards are discarded directly into the input bin of the continuous shuffler. The dealing shoe is generally built into the output bin of the shuffler. The shuffling never stops as long as the game is being played or being prepared to play. There is no need for a cut card or dealing or discard shoes. The shuffler input and output bins act as the shoes. This mechanism can use a single deck of cards in a black jack game without fear of xe2x80x9ccard countersxe2x80x9d taking advantage of the game. The reason for this is that the cards are continuously discarded at the end of each game back into the input of the shuffler.
Thus, there remains a strong need for a controller for a shuffling machine that can be operated remote from the shuffling machine having a multiple mode capability for allowing the dealer to select between various modes of operation, including batch mode, continuous mode, and between various games to be played.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a card shuffling machine that includes at least two modes of operation and a selector for selecting between the two modes of operation. A method of operating the electronic playing card shuffling machine to cause the machine to operate in at least two different shuffling modes is also provided. The keypad controller allows the dealer to select the shuffling mode and game(s). When a continuous mode has been selected, the dealer places a deck of cards in the input tray and selects the number of cards to be randomly selected from the input tray (i.e., 20, 10, or 5) depending on the number of players at the game. If the dealer selects a batch mode shuffler from the keypad, then the shuffler is used in batch mode, for example as described in U.S. application Ser. No. 08/847,232. The stop and start functions are controlled from the remote keypad. The cards are all placed in the input tray (1-8 decks), and start is pushed. The decks are all randomly re-ordered until all cards are completely ejected from the input into the output collection tray. The dealer removes the cards and hand deals from a dealing shoe on the playing table.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for operating an electronic playing card shuffling machine. The method includes the steps of locating a control unit remote from the shuffling machine, and operating the control unit to cause the shuffling machine to perform at least one function.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a remote control unit for remotely communicating commands, such as start shuffling, to the shuffling machine. The remote control unit also includes a controller in electrical communication with the key(s) for communicating the commands to the shuffling machine. The remote control unit also includes a display in electrical communication with the controller for displaying output information to the operator.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a remote control unit in communication with a shuffling machine. In a preferred embodiment, the remote control unit includes a cord having a first end connected to the remote control unit and a second end connected to the shuffling machine. The cord includes circuitry that communicates between the remote control unit and the shuffling machine. In other preferred embodiments the cord is omitted, and commands are communicated via infrared or radio frequency transmitter/receivers.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for switching modes of operation of a card shuffling machine having at least two modes of operation. The method includes the steps of receiving a selection command from a selection switch, and selecting one of the modes of operation for the card shuffling machine based on the selection command.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a card shuffling machine that selectively shuffles cards for at least two different card games having different shuffling requirements and between at least two selectable modes of operation being defined by at least the two different card games.
The system of the present invention allows multiple mode shuffling (e.g., continuous or batch) for the same device by the use of a remote keypad and software in the shuffler. Another use is for specialty game play as described in U.S. application Ser. No. 08/847,232. Specialty game play as it applies to remote control of multiples mode is described in U.S. application Ser. No. 09/394,988.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description. It is to be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the present invention, are given by way of illustration and not limitation. Many changes and modifications within the scope of the present invention may be made without departing from the spirit thereof, and the invention includes all such modifications.